This thing called Fate
by AdorableRetard
Summary: You see this thing called fate? It's a piece of work that can't give a dead nineteen year old a break. SI/OC-Orihime. Inspired by Coolio101's 'Walk Two Lifetimes'.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _ **This fic is inspired by Coolio101's 'Walk Two Lifetimes'.**_

* * *

Every day, every hour, every minute and every second around the world someone comes to their unfortunate end. Maybe it is not that precise - could be a little off by a few seconds or a few minutes - but it doesn't change the fact that somewhere in this vast world someone at this exact moment just lost their life.

That person could be someone you know - God forbid it - or it could be someone you know - a friend, perhaps - family member. If you turn on the television or check the internet right now, I'm sure something will come up announcing someone's tragic death. It really is sad, but it is life.

And at this moment, I come face to face with my own end. There's not much I can say about my death. I was at the wrong place, the wrong time? Or maybe it was really my time to die.

Anyway, at the age of nineteen and a half, Josephine Johnson dies from a car accident that is not unusual to hear almost every single day. Running of a red light, unsuspecting victim in their own vehicle not realizing that the coffee that they're sipping away at is the last one they will take as they take the green light to go.

I don't really remember much when it slams into the car I had been travelling in, and I'm glad I don't. The pain was there, and the next thing I know my old toyota is spinning out of control and I blank out. I don't wake up again.

My parents were strong believers of Jesus Christ and had passed this on to their children, which you would think would have me believing in such a thing. But I was one of those people who thought too much - who always wondered _is there truly a God out there?_ And so I lay - stand? I don't know what I'm doing - in the dark abyss thinking of the possibilities. Would I meet the supposed Savior or be sent into the heated flames and be tormented for eternity?

My mind wanders and I think of my family - loving parents and troublesome siblings - and wonder if they will be alright. We had after all recently moved to the United States for my father's new job. I had also just started college and was still deciding my major.

 _Justine was on her way to a job interview too..._

Tears begin to run down my cheek - or I think they are - and the feeling of my chest tightening has me choking.

The pain of never seeing any of them again is overwhelming. The warmth around me that had been creeping up finally envelopes me and I seek it's comfort. Frustration and sadness - other emotions are mixed in but it is so hard to distinguish which was which- bubble up inside and I let out a strangling cry.

 _"I don't want to_ _die!"_

* * *

"Hime," blinking, I am pulled out of my thoughts and am immediately met with warm silver eyes. "We're here."

My young form is heisted into the warm embrace of my older brother and I stare at the building before us. It is a small one story house with a small yard - something our aunt had given to us - with a gate in front. I don't pay attention to the short conversation that goes on between my brother and the taxi driver as he collects our luggage and instead take in the rest of our surroundings.

It was still early morning, so it didn't surprise me that the street and a few persons were having what looks to be their morning run just a few streets away from us. We begin to move and soon, we are inside what must be our new home and it is silent as we just stand in the doorway of the empty, silent home. I'm finally put onto my feet, but I grasp my brother's pants leg making no move to step inside.

"We're safe here," his hand lands on top of my head and look up and give him a stare that asks ' _Are you sure?'._ His lips are set in a firm line, but he gives me a firm nod and I know that we are. We don't have to go back to that scary place ever again. We don't have to face those people ever again.

My three year old body cannot do much with helping my brother unpack, but I try my best. He seems amused, but humors me when I reach to collect the small box that holds some of my clothes.

"This will be your room, Hime." Staring at the small bedroom, I find that I like it. The single bed will be big enough to fit me for most of my teenage years and the room was big enough for when I needed to bring in anymore furniture like a table and chair. Although, the brown walls needed to go. Dinner is a quiet affair and we eat takeout seeing as Sora isn't much of a cook.

I had already made the promise to become the cook when I was old enough. We only needed to wait another seven years or so. I'm sure we can hold out for that long right?

"There's a school not too far from here that'll be perfect," I hide my scowl of having to deal with persons my physical age, but nod as I open my mouth once more to receive another mouthful of noodles. I had shoved away the baby food that was some kind of porridge and pointed towards the box of chinese food my brother was eating out of. Luckily, Sora is a softie and he had given in.

"Auntie had already signed you up, so you're going to start tomorrow." I didn't always catch every word Sora says, but this time I did pick up enough to know that I would be going to the god forsaken place. I had nothing against school - I actually love learning and look forward to see just how differently Japanese schools taught from a Mexican one - but I had no intention to be surrounded by babies.

"I'm sure you'll be okay, Hime-chan." Sora's smile is infectious and so I return it with one of my own - though I'm sure the gaps in a smile must be funny to witness.

* * *

"Be good," Sora looks handsome in his suit even with the serious expression he has on when staring at me. His shoulder length black hair seems even shinier up close and I keep my hands still from trying to reach out and ruffle it. It seems my nod isn't enough for my brother, and so I decide to use my limited speech.

"Promise," holding out my pinky finger, I wait for my brother to grasp it. His finger is of course larger, but I still wrap mine around his while letting out a breath.

"Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles," my tongue is heavy but I manage to repeat the words to the best of my ability with my brother. A content smile comes to his face and one also slowly creeps up on my face.

"Good luck," I whisper when he stands to his full height. Holding up his index finger and middle, his shows me the victory sign before ruffling my bangs.

"I'll pick you up later today, okay?" The young woman who had been watching over our conversation moves over and my brother gives her a nod before turning and leaving the small compound.

"Let's go inside, Inoue-chan." I grasp her larger hand and let the young woman lead me inside. The sound of voices that can only belong to children has me grimacing slightly, but I had made a promise to Sora that I would be good. So I mostly keep to myself, ignoring the loud voices of my peers as they ran around the open play area. I was currently trying to build a tower with the color blocks that Hana - the nice young woman from before - had given to me.

Even though I was nineteen - actually, twenty-two if I count the years in this body -, I found that these little childish things are actually fun. I remember the time Sora and I had gone on swings. Never have I ever had so much fun swinging. It must have something to do with the fact that I was in a child's body. Not that I mind.

"Here," Looking up at the sudden voice has me staring at a red block held in the small grasp of a young child. His brown eyes are adorable along with his chubby cheeks and the odd orange hair that pastes to his forehead.

"Thank you," collecting the block, I place it on my rising structure and tilt my head to the side. "Do you like it?"

He nods and comes to sit beside me. I'm a bit hesitant - he's a kid, he'll be trouble - but decide to let him stay.

"I'm Ichigo," he says, and I blink staring at him for awhile before looking away.

"I'm Orihime."

We don't talk much - mostly because of our limited vocabulary - and I decide that Ichigo isn't so bad to have around. Nap time soon comes and I'm actually glad that I'm placed beside him instead of the more nosier of our other peers. We even eat together - Hana had volunteered to feed us but we had stubbornly refused and had sat and ate by ourselves - and later we sat beside each other and drew pictures.

By the end of the day, I decided that Ichigo wasn't so bad and that I liked his company and didn't mind spending more time with him. So much that when his father had come to pick him up, I decided to voice this.

"Please play with me t-tomorrow," my tongue is nearly bitten and I can feel the blush coming to my cheeks.

"Okay," his smile is wide and he shows a row of perfect teeth that I can't help but feel jealous of.

"How was your first day?" Sora has me secured in his arms as we walk and I burrow my face into his neck breathing in his familiar scent.

"I made a friend,"

"Really? That's great!"

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Well, having a job is very stressful..." We continue to talk about our day all the way home, stopping to purchase some things for Sora to make dinner. He even bought me an ice pop and I of course share half of it with him even when he says he doesn't want any.

For dinner, I'm content with the small pieces of chicken with cuts of asparagus and apple sauce placed out for me. Sora settles for a bowl of udon soup - claiming it is the only thing he can properly cook - and a tall glass of juice.

I don't pay much mind and absentmindedly let my brother feed me as my mind is too occupied with my thoughts. Something has been bothering me ever since meeting Ichigo today and it didn't help when I met his father - it seemed to make the itch at the back of my head even more annoying - even though we didn't speak. The man, just like his son, sends a hit of recognition to me when Hana had said their last name.

"Kurosaki,"

"Hm?" I blink coming back to see the spoon held in front of my face by a curious Sora.

"Kurosaki is my friend's name," I say, opening my mouth for the spoon of applesauce.

"Kurosaki?" Sora repeats, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm. Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Lying in bed, the fresh scent of my covers and pajamas comforts me and I snuggle further into them. Thinking of Ichigo's name once more has me furrowing my brow as I try to place why it sounds familiar - why the orange haired teen looks so familiar. I can remember just about anything ever since being born. Which I had decided was just because of my mind once being in the body of a young woman.

It had been confusing at first and for a while I had been in denial over the fact of having the chance of life and had thought that all of this was just a silly dream. It didn't take me long to figure out it was no dream. The constant neglect and thrashings from my supposed parents could not have been conjured up from my mind. Absentmindedly, I rub at my arms and turn on my side.

This familiarity with Ichigo could not have been from this life and must have been from my previous one. The thought has me anxious and I wonder what kind of connection it was. I did not remember ever being in contact with any Japanese people before. I had had a few asian acquaintances, but they were from China. The closest thing I had a connection through Japan was through the morning cartoons that I used to watch with my siblings.

I remember how my older brother would snap at me saying that they were 'anime' not 'cartoons'.

 _"There's a big difference!"_ The words has me chuckling under my breath as I squeeze my eyes shut trying to picture those mornings.

Bowls of cereal in our laps as we stare with apt attention to the screen of our television. The image is blurry and I sigh clasping my hands together.

Where have I heard Ichigo's name from? Where have I seen you from? Are you a connection to my past self? Can you help me get back some kind of connection with them?

The thoughts run through my mind and suddenly they all stop and I sit ram rod up in my bed.

 _"What kind of name is that anyway?"_

 _"Huh? Don't dis the name, Jossie!"_

 _"But it makes no sense, why name an anime 'Bleach' when it doesn't even have any dealings with the plot!"_

 _"Who cares? Ichigo is awesome."_

Images seem to flit across my mind; all images of the precise show. Swords that my brother would often demand I call 'katanas' and black clothes with monsters that had white masks. The orange haired teen who would become one of the persons to destroy the monsters to protect his family...

"Oh my..."My breath comes out slow although my heart rate has increased to an unbearable extent. "What..."

Somehow... Somehow my body - no, my mind - had been transferred to a whole other dimension; one that I didn't know existed and brought me to not only witness something totally out of world.

It had brought me smack bad in the center of it. Because if I remember correctly, there was a familiar girl with a large chest that my brother would often state was his 'anime crush' that was one of Ichigo's closest friends. That familiar girl just happens to be me.

At the age of three, I , Orihime Inoue who has lived a previous life, finds out that I'm in for a load of shit.

* * *

 **I swear I need to stop this ._. I need to stop this right now... When I run out of works to publish that is! Ha!**

 **Welcome to my try at a SI Reincarnation fic. I know I'm in for a ton of shit with doing this, but I don't care at the moment lol. This is as stated inspired off of Coolio101's bleach fic 'Walk Two Lifetimes'. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. It's great!**

 **I have a tumblr page for my stories so if you're interested, check it out at 'retardsareadorable'.**

 **Do review! I'm nervous here aha... Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

* * *

"You didn't sleep." It wasn't a question and looking to my brother who stoops low in front of me, I can see the worry etched into his features. His hand clasps my cheek and I close my eyes at the warmth that envelops my face at the contact. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Sort of," How could I say that I came to the realization that I was somehow reincarnated into what used to my morning cartoon and I was trying to think of something to do to make myself not get involved with anything? I was still dubious that the term 'reincarnation' can even apply to my situation. I'm not an expert with this religion, but didn't being reincarnated mean you didn't remember anything? Was this a dream? If it was, this was one long twisted dream.

What kind of afterlife is this anyway? Why was I here? Why did this happen to me?

"Hime?" I'm brought out of my thoughts and I'm once again met with my brother's concerned gaze. _Did Orihime have a brother? I think so. But didn't he die..._

I feel my heart stop for a moment and I find it hard to breathe as that thought runs through my head. _Orihime's brother did die. When? How? I didn't want Sora to die! Sora has to stay with me - Hecan'tdieSoracan'tdie! -_

"I'm not feeling good. I stay home?" My brother doesn't protest and instead scoops me up into his arms and we exit the bathroom together. As he gets on the phone to call what must be his work place, I bury my face into his neck and try to calm my now racing heart. I had to think, and to think I needed to clear my head for a bit. Sora wasn't going anywhere right now. He was safe while he was here in our home, right?

 _I don't think he died in our home..._

I'm placed back into to bed with Sora climbing in as well and curling around my form. He doesn't say anything and instead hums as his hands run through my hair. The feeling has my heart clenching and I sit up abruptly, staring down at the now startled young man.

"Hime? What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to die." The words leave my mouth before I can even think and my brother stares at me, eyebrows raised.

"W-what? What do you know about-"

He begins to sit up, but I throw myself on top his form and squeeze my eyes shut when the burning feeling comes to them. His hands scramble to keep me from falling off of his slim body and I fix myself so that I now straddle him. Grey eyes meet mine and my small hands form fists in his white pajama shirt.

"I know. Sora can't die." Once again I curse my limited vocabulary. "Promise that you won't leave me."

It takes him a while to pick out the words seeing as my pronunciation is basically crap, but he does get it. My brother sits up and wraps his arms around me and I feel the tears beginning to build up in my eyes.

"That must have been one scary dream, Hime-chan." My sniffles are muffled as I nod my head against his chest, not caring if my tears stain his shirt. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm staying right here."

Pushing away, I decide that I need to see his eyes to know if he was really telling the truth. "Promise?"

His eyes are serious as he nods his head and he holds out his right pinky. I giggle but grasp it with mine while wiping away the stray tears from my eyes.

"Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles." It doesn't take long after that for us to fall asleep in the small bed, my small form encircled by my brother's much larger one. In that moment, I felt the most safest in a long time.

We did not sleep for long seeing as we didn't eat breakfast and soon, my growling stomach along with Sora's wake us both up. Breakfast is quiet and I eat the porridge Sora feeds me in content, my mind trying its best to not think of my situation. I didn't want to think of it - having to face what is more than likely going to happen in a few years is quite nerve wracking - and I didn't want to be a part of it.

I just wanted to spend my days in this life - in this body - in peace and maybe grow old this time around. Thoughts of Ichigo and the mess that was his life wanders across my mind a few times and I wonder if I should begin to distance myself. Being around that boy is just going to solidify my place in what the story was. Maybe I could get Sora to transfer to another daycare?

The mention of Sora just makes my mood plummet even more and I grit my teeth in frustration. I had no intention of letting my brother die - that's if any of what I think is going to happen _is going to happen_ \- and I would do all I could to keep him safe. He is after all I have in this life and I was not just about to let him die just because of what a cartoon I watched three years ago said about him.

The thing was, I couldn't remember when exactly he died. I knew for a fact that it had to be before the plot took place - Orihime was fifteen then, right? - and around the same time she was young. Something about hair clips - the one's she used for her powers - was linked to it. Maybe around that time Sora had died?

Sora never gave me hair clips, so I'm guessing this will be a while from now. The thought of waiting on something can assure me that my brother will die every day doesn't sit well with me. What if he doesn't get the hair clips? What if he got something else instead?

The thoughts are just swirling around and around and I want them to stop - I don't want to think of this anymore. But it's so clear I was going to slave myself over this until I find out what I wanted to know. I'm going to wrack my brain until I find the answer because dammit-

"Hime-chan, you're going to get your clothes dirty." He collects the bottle from me and hastily wipes my mouth and chin clean from the juice that is leaking out of my mouth.

"S-sorry."

 _Dammit if I let fate take this boy away from me._

* * *

When Sora puts me down for a nap that afternoon, I find that I get to sleep peacefully before waking up drowsily to find that the sun has set. I find my brother passed out in the living room with the television running and clumsily throw the blanket that is on the chair on his form. He doesn't even stir and continues to sleep in the same position, hand thrown across his face while his left lay out of the chair.

My steps aren't the best when walking by myself as I'm prone to stumble over my chubby - they're really cute - little legs, which really annoys me. I still manage to make my way into my brother's room and rifle through his things placed in the drawers to the table. I finally find what I'm looking for and make my hasty retreat back to my room and sit on the matted floor.

Placing the book down in front of me, I retrieve the pen from in between the book. It is a brand new book - just like the others stored away in his room - and so I begin to write on the very first page. My hands are a little clumsy in forming the letters and I grit my teeth at having such small hands that I could barely control.

In bold letters that are quite sloppy, I write in Spanish: 'Future events' before I flip to the other page. I try my best to write out everything I could remember about the female character that I now was. It is a bit hard seeing as most things I remember being from Ichigo seeing as he is the protagonist. So my list for Ichigo is a bit longer than the one for Orihime. I try to think of other characters, but my list is limited seeing as I couldn't remember their names. Using descriptions are best, so I instead use those instead of trying to guess their names. It didn't take me long to focus back on my pages that I have of things I remembered of Ichigo Kurosaki though.

From what I can remember, Ichigo had been a teenager who could see ghosts and had somehow met the shinigami girl - Rusa? Something with the 'ru' sound- and had gained her powers and began to fight the monsters in her place. Supposedly she had been captured and Ichigo along with his friends - Orihime included - went to save her.

After that, I can't seem to make out what exactly went on because they found a traitor and he declared war or something against them and then Orihime was kidnapped-

My thoughts come to a abrupt stop at that and I can't help the shiver that goes down my spine because I do remember the female being kidnapped and Ichigo going to save her from the traitor man and he had _turnedintoamonsterandabigfightandwhyaremymemoriessojumbledup_?!

I didn't particularly want to be kidnapped neither did I want to be apart of any of the things that were going to be happening in about a decade or so. I just wanted my brother to be safe and myself. Why did we have to be apart of any of this? Why did my brother have to die?

In my past life, mom always said when something was supposed to happen it would no matter what you tried to do to stop it. I had thought that maybe she had been bitter about her past experiences as a celebrity, but now that I think about it, could I actually save my brother from dying?

Could I, a mere three year old that was once nineteen, stop what fate had set out for my brother?

The answer would be no, but you know... I have always been someone who always try to find more than one answer to something. Josephine had been someone who didn't think there was one answer to anything, and I still had that mind concept as Orihime. Who said something like fate got to say what I did with myself? I was my own person and I didn't see myself bowing to this thing called fate just because of what I saw on a television.

My brother wasn't going to die. I wasn't going to be the Orihime Inoue from that cartoon, and I wasn't about to let a three year old boy have me squirming.

I was nineteen for god sakes! Why did I need to change schools because of who Ichigo Kurosaki was? I'm gonna go to school tomorrow and I'll laugh in fate's face and say "I have no intention of going along with your plans!".

Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to do...

" _Oh, who am I kidding_?" Speaking in English isn't as bad as trying to not bite my tongue off with Japanese. So I don't mind when I automatically begin to mutter in the language.

I'm just a girl who got dealt a sick hand by the Gods and now, I really don't know what I was going to do. I'm scared and I just want to curl up in a hole and cry and wish this was all a dream.

Maybe I was still Josephine and this was me in a coma? A really twisted dream, and I was going to wake up to find my parents watching over me along with my siblings.

Tears slide down my face and land on the white pages of the book in front of me, but I don't try to stop them. The state of denial I try to bring myself to doesn't work because I know this is true. This is reality. This is my new life.

" _What am I going to do_?"

* * *

Sora wakes up an hour later and by then my tears have dried and the notebook hidden away under my bed in a shoe box. I would need to find a proper hiding place soon, but there would do for now. We spend the rest of the evening after eating dinner watching television. It is relaxing sitting in Sora's lap while he combs through my hair.

The odd burnt orange locks reach just above my shoulders and by how my brother keeps cooing, the hair is as soft as ever. It is one thing I had questioned upon realizing my new life - the existence of such a hair color -, and supposedly somewhere down our family ties we had had Irish ancestors on our mother's side. The color could past for the natural red color of hair so I guess it was okay. Ichigo's hair though was a brighter orange and it was one of the reasons why I couldn't stop staring at him the whole of yesterday. That and the fact that I kept getting deja-vu vibes from the child.

At least now I know why I was getting such feelings around him. Which is weird. He's just a child, how did I somehow come to the conclusion he was a character from a cartoon of my past life? I'm not even going to question how my mind works - never have, really - but I am grateful for finding out what was going on now instead of later. It is the only positive thing I can think of right now.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight, Hime?" My brother's voice brings me out of my musings and I look up to him and give a nod. By eight, we have already had our baths and were munching away on chips and sipping on hurriedly made green tea. Sora had proclaimed we were in need of an after dinner snack which I didn't mind one bit.

"That way no nightmares." Sora smiles warmly at my words and nods his head, shuffling to pick me up from my highchair. Bundled up beside my brother in the bed, I listen to his soft snoring while staring up at the ceiling.

Tomorrow is looming and I didn't know what I was going to do. Would I avoid Ichigo? Not likely.

Was I going to pretend nothing at all happened and continue to play with him? Maybe.

That maybe is more than likely going to turn into a yes by the time I fall asleep tonight, and I find that I didn't mind. Ichigo is after all still an innocent - and ridiculously adorable - child that didn't know what the future had in store for him. It was going to be rough for him, and maybe I felt like I should at least do something to help him - make it better for him.

I just didn't know what I could do right now that wouldn't endanger me or my brother and our now-starting-to-become peaceful life. And then the thought crosses my mind. I'm only three - Ichigo is still three too - and everything didn't happen until later which gives me ample time to think up something, right?

That thought reassures me and I find myself falling asleep, curling even further into my brother's comforting form.

Yeah, I had time. Some time at least.

* * *

 **Hello again! Um, I hope you enjoyed chapter two which is kind of chapter one since the first was a prologue?**

 **I'm not known for making my chapters exceedingly long, and they are more than likely not to past 3,500 words, but this story is going to a bit unpredictable with chapter lengths. Some are going to be short like these two - Sorry if they are really short for you! - and others might be what I call really long. But I will try my best to make each chapter interesting for everyone!**

 **I started a tumblr page under the name 'retardsareadorable' so if you want extra stuff for this and my other stories, you can find it there. The page is still new though so there's not much up yet aha.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and I'm surprised you all seem to like it ^_^ All the alerts I have been receiving have been really encouraging so thanks so much to everyone for even reading!**

 **I'll be sure to update as soon as I can again, so until next time~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Morning comes quickly and I am gently awaken by Sora's voice and his taps to my forehead. Our morning routine goes smoothly with my brother asking if there were any more bad dreams. He smiles in relief when my answer is a no and ruffles my bangs with a laugh when I childishly state he scared away the bad dreams by sleeping beside me. Dressed in another suit - this one a navy blue and a red tie - Sora looks handsome as ever and he laughs once more when I voice this.

"And you look rather cute, Hime." I agree wholeheartedly with him. With my little blue smock uniform and white shorts, I am rather adorable with my pigtails as well. "Ready for today?"

His question causes my smile to dimmer a bit, but I shake myself mentally while giving my brother a firm nod.

 _I'm ready for this. I can do this._

The words repeat over and over in my mind on our walk to the school. I clutch my brother's hand tightly, but I mentally steel myself for the day before me. Nothing has changed, I still have to face this and it's best I do it now and get it over with. Ichigo is still three years old, nothing really happens until we are older, so we have time. I have time.

"Today is going to be okay." Sora's hands brush my bangs a little away, and I take this time to stare into his eyes. He's trying his best to calm me, and I wonder what give away my anxiety. Maybe it was my too tight grip? Or maybe my silence for most of our walk to 'Little Angels' was what did it? Maybe both?

"Today is going to be okay." I repeat his words and am surprised by how I didn't stumble over any words. Must have been luck because the missing tooth that makes me a bit reluctant to smile, is known for making me rather embarrassed when trying to talk most times.

A kiss to my forehead and I get a whiff of his cologne and I wonder absentmindedly what scent it was - is it something I know? - as he pulls away and gets to his feet. Hana is there when I say my good-byes and she gently collects my bag and places it away while I sit to remove my shoes. The sound of loud voices of course can be heard, and I wonder if Ichigo is here today.

 _He must have wondered what happened yesterday._

I had been the one to ask if he would play with me yesterday - the memory makes my face burn in embarrassment - so it must have worried the boy when I didn't show up. Or maybe he forgot? He is after all he is only three, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't remember.

The head of orange hair is quick to spot, the young child sits alone with the building blocks when I enter the play area. My steps are a bit slow and even Hana seems to be a bit worried when I look behind to find her watching me. Shaking my head, I can feel my lips straighten into a firm line and I march myself toward the area Ichigo sits. Some of the children stop to watch me in confusion, but I pay them no mind and come to stand beside the young boy.

He looks up and his brown eyes widen upon recognizing me and puts the green wooden block down.

"Why're you playin' by yourself?" I find myself blurting out, which has him tilting his head to the side.

 _Don't tell me these brats have been avoiding him because of his hair! Wasn't that what got him into all those fights? Was that why he didn't have any friends-_

"No one wants to play with blocks," Ichigo answers, cutting my train of thought short. "They want to run around first."

"Oh," is all I manage out and I drop to sit beside him, my face feeling warm.

"You were not here yesterday," the orange haired boy says and I look to find he is still staring at me. "Why?"

"I was sick." That was better than just admitting to him that I just realized that I was somehow in a teenage cartoon and that he was the reason I didn't want to come yesterday - that he was the main star. He would thank me later on that I didn't spill such a thing on him so early on.

"You're feeling better?" His worry is kind of cute and I give him a bright grin while nodding my head. It seems my grin is infectious because he smiles right back, and the sight has me blinking for a while.

 _So cute..._

It seems Ichigo was right in the rest of kids not wanting to play with blocks at the moment, but soon I find we are crowded around by a few who all want to get their hands on not only blocks but to play with us as well. Ichigo was also acquainted with them and he explained to me that he had been playing with them yesterday. Taking out the fact that almost everyone one of them are loud and are constantly on the move and wants me to follow them everywhere, it isn't as bad as it could be.

"Inu-chan, can I braid your hair?" Three-and-a-half year old Haruka Kozuki asks, her face inches away from mine. I move back a little, but another head appears to her right and I'm met with her identical twin Haruna Kozuki and her bright grin.

"I wanna play with Inu-chan's hair too!" They are so much more better with pronouncing their words than most of the day care, which Haruka had smugly stated it was because they were some of the oldest.

"O-okay..." It was a terrible idea to let them within inches of my hair and I only realize my mistake when my hair is filled with small braids that would take forever to release from, but I don't show my displeasure. Their bright grins and asking of how if I liked it made me quickly state it was lovely and that they should let me do theirs next.

My hands had been a little slow, but I try my best to form their long dark hair into french braids. Of course it comes out a bit deformed - it's worse, but I refuse to admit that - but both the girls let out identical squeals of delight when they look at themselves from the hand mirrors the caretaker Hitomi had lent us.

"Let's go braid Dai-kun's hair!" I blink as both disappear, looking for the four year old boy who had long dark blonde hair and I wish the poor boy luck in dealing with the two. Looking out into the playground, I find Ichigo in the sandbox with two other boys and I pause at the sigh of him smiling.

I still didn't know what I wanted to do about everything that was going to happen - I still didn't know how to deal with Ichigo even after spending the day in his company. As if feeling my gaze on him, the young boy looks up and our eyes meet. He blinks before a smile appears on his face and he waves at me. My hand raises to wave as well, and he looks away as one of his playmates call for him. Taking that time, I move away from the doorway and head for the table that holds drawing materials along with crafting things.

I didn't know how to deal with Ichigo Kurosaki, but I still wanted to be his friend. The realization had came to me when we were playing earlier that day, and it had just been a passing thought.

 _I like playing with him._

It could just be the childishness in me that wanted this seeing as he was the first to approach me on my first day. The thought of befriending the boy was a thought that had brought warning signs in my head. But seeing him smile like that - it just shows how innocent and ignorant Ichigo is of what was going to happen. Everything was just a jumble mess in my head, and I couldn't even think straight.

My brother had always said I thought too much and that someday my head would explode from all of that thinking. He had even nicknamed me 'Big Head Jossie' and had teased me that my head was big because of 'how much I was up in my head', as he liked to say. This usually got us into fights that my older sister would have to part. I had always wondered what was so bad about thinking so much and had asked him what he did since he supposedly think as much as I do.

 _"I just wing it." Was Ezekiel Johnson's smart answer and when he had seen my confused look, he went on to explain. "You know that old saying that says 'When life gives you lemons'?"_

 _"You make lemonade." I answer automatically, and he nods._

 _"Exactly. You take what life gives you and you make the best of it, Jossie."_

Shaking my head from the memory, I find that maybe my brother wasn't such an idiot. Maybe he was onto something back then. But the thought of just letting life takes it course and just collecting what is thrown my way really annoys me.

Why did I have to take it?

"When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, eh?" My words are a jumbled mess, and it takes awhile for me to even translate it into Japanese. I frown down at the yellow crayon I hold in my hand and my halfway drawing of the sour fruit.

"What if I just threw those lemons back to the world?"

* * *

"You have a big brother?" The revelation seems to be very exciting to not only Ichigo, but most of our playmates which kind of confuses me. Is there some kind of allure of having an older brother?

"Y-yeah. We live together." This just makes everyone move even closer to me which has me scooting back a little.

"Now, now," Comes Hana's voice that has everyone looking to where she sits in front of us on a chair. "No need to crowd Inoue-chan, lets finish our lesson."

It was a little after our nap and we were having a lesson with Hana about family. When the question if anyone had an older sibling was asked, I along with ten other children raised our hands out of the group of twenty children. This had everyone else swiveling around to look at us, and for some reason they all focused on me when I had said I had an older brother.

"I wish I had an older brother," Hikari Fukuda pouts from beside me. She doesn't get the chance to say anything else as Hana continues on. Ichigo, who sits next to me stares at me when the lesson is over and I feel a bit uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What?" I finally ask, not able to ignore his gaze any longer and looking to him.

"I'm going to be an older brother next year." As usual, it takes me awhile to pick up on what he says as his words are bit hard to make out from his pronunciation, but I finally get it. It takes me a while to even say anything as I realize just what his comment means.

 _His little sisters. Right, he had sisters._

"O-oh, that's cool, Ichigo." He nods his head, face set to look as serious as he could make it.

"I'll be the best big brother ever." His proclamation has me giggling just as Hana delegates Daichi Kurosawa and the twins to hand out crayons to everyone as she takes up the duty of giving out paper. She had decided to have everyone draw their families as their last activity for the day.

"Sorry, Ichigo," He looks to me, furrowing his brows and I give him a smile. "Sora-nii already has that title."

An hour later, it is time to go home and I wave off to the twins and Ichigo as they both leave with their respective fathers. Sora as always comes right at four thirty with a smile on his face.

"This is for you, Nii-san." Handing over the drawing of us standing in front of our new home to male, I stare up at him waiting for what he's going to say.

"This is great, Hime. I'll frame it when we get home." His answer and smile has my face going red from embarrassment and I avoid eye contact, my finger coming to scratch at my cheek.

"It's not that good." It was the best I could do at this age, though. And a little part of me had taken in pride in the end result as I claimed it to be one of best drawn compared to my classmates.

"Nonsense!" My hair is ruffled and I laugh because it's a bit ticklish for some reason. After saying goodbye to Hana and the rest of the caretakers, Sora and I begin our walk home. Most of the time, I take to tell him about my day and why half of my hair is in those little braids. He had laughed when I told him about everyone's reaction to me having a big brother and why I found it weird.

Upon reaching our home, Sora helps in the removal of my outer wear while I continue to talk about my day. He is silent now, but the small smile on his face and the way his eyes focused on me, I know he's paying attention to everything I said.

"It seems you had a very productive day, Hime-chan." I nod my head vigorously smiling widely while hanging from his neck as we move to my room to get me changed. It feels so nice just acting as a kid, not worrying about what was going to happen in the future. I liked the feeling of not having any responsibilities; of just having fun and playing like any other three year old.

I didn't realize that until later that day, but I decided to continue the next at school. As I've been telling myself, I really didn't need to worry just yet. I still had time to enjoy the peace I was given now.

"Tell me about your day, Nii-san." I say when we are finally changed and are sitting in front of the television. The black and white cartoon characters distracts me a bit but I finally look to my brother who watches it without complaint.

 _I'm sure he wants anything else to do than watch cartoons with his little sister._

"Of course."

I have noticed that for past two days, I have gone to bed with heavy thoughts on what I was going to do about this entire fiasco of a situation. Overthinking was always a problem of mine and I guess it has followed me over into this life, and really maybe it was a bad habit.

But for once, I find myself falling into a peaceful slumber with just thoughts of how lovely my bath was and how lovely dinner was - I really do love yogurt and honey -, and just how not so bad today was.

I wanted it to stay like that - without problems and being lovely - but really, that's too naive.

Especially for a realistic person such as myself.

* * *

The first time I met Masaki Kurosaki is just about a month after my brother and I started to settle in and when I was finally coming to terms with my situation. It was a pretty nice day with the weather progressively becoming chilly as winter begins to rear it's ugly head.

Sora had decided that we were in need of going out together to celebrate our one month anniversary ever since arriving to Karakura Town. He had chosen a diner a little into the city which is located in Karakura Honchou. It is a nicely done place that is of average size for a diner with white and black tiled floor and cream walls. I almost mistook the place for an American diner if it weren't for the music that played soft in the background that gave away to it's Japanese background.

After placing our orders, a surprised yell has me along with my brother looking to find the Kurosaki family, Ichigo pointing a finger right at me with his mouth open.

"Ori-tan!"

"Ichigo."

It didn't take long before our parents/guardian were introduced with Masaki claiming me to be quite cute. Her warm smile makes my insides melt and I know my face must be as red as it was hot. We had joined tables with Isshin - _so that was Ichigo's dad's name_ \- admitting to remembering seeing me every time he came to pick Ichigo up.

He and Sora had become to be quite close and even exchanging numbers over just the fact of them both enjoying 'It's okay to laugh' television show. Ichigo and I were being questioned by a curious Masaki about our time in day care. I had found myself easily liking the woman and by the end of our dinner, had claimed so even which had had my face going red again while the adults had all laughed.

"I like you too, Orihime-chan." Her smile was as warm as ever and my breath had been caught in my throat at the sight. It was so familiar, so heart wrenching to witness. My goodbyes had been a little quiet which I was not surprised that Sora notices as we settle into a taxi, away from the small family.

"Everything okay, Hime?" My never met my brother's even when I answer him, and instead stare out the car's window.

 _Her smile reminded me of my mom._

I couldn't necessarily tell him that seeing as the mother I thought of was not the same I knew he would think of. He didn't know his little sister was actually a twenty-two year old - if you added on the three years in this body - reincarnated soul. I didn't think he needed to know of such things just yet.

"I'm okay."

I think we both knew that I was lying.

* * *

 **Early chapter due to my excitement of getting this out.**

 **This chapter is a bit longer and we finally wrap up the introduction/realization arc. Up next is the kids arc/Orihime trying to ignore everything that isn't related to her brother and herself arc and we'll finally meet Tatsuki! Yay!**

 **Fun fact: 'It's okay to laugh' is a real television show that is aired in Japan. It has recently ended and I encourage you guys to look it up if you feel like it. It's fun!**

 **Thanks to all the reviews, favorites, follows and reads! You guys are amazing ^_^**

 **If there are any questions, do ask through either review, PM or on my Tumblr page. I'll answer as soon as I can!**

 **Hope to hear from you all, until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The rest of the year passes without that much trouble - I fell a few times that had me crying over the cuts and bruises I received - and Sora along with myself spending Christmas in our new home. Our aunt had even sent a few gifts for us along with a letter asking of our well beings while also hoping that we weren't causing too much trouble. She wasn't necessarily a bad woman - after all, she did help us and still is -, but she didn't go too much out of her way for us. After all, she had to look after her family first so I couldn't blame her.

We spent New Year going to the temple where we met up with Ichigo and his parents. We bought omamori which are actually charms and ate noodles, my fortune even stated I had great blessings this year while Ichigo pouted over receiving only middle blessings which has everyone laughing. Sora and myself spent the rest of the days he had off cleaning our home.

Storing away my very first otoshidama in hopes of someday having enough money to buy something cool later on, I had decided to get my notebook hidden away in the small storage room in a box with the money. I had even gone so far as to tell Sora to promise never to go into my 'money box', which he had agreed to with amusement. Not trusting him, I made him do our traditional pick-promise just to make sure.

When school starts again, our first project was to do describe our vacation. The twins supposedly spent time in Hiroshima with their grandparents and even went to a hot springs - this has everyone 'oooh'ing and 'ahhh'ing at, me included - while Hikari said she and her mother made pretty dresses like the one she drew for us to see, Daisuke went fishing with his father and Ichigo spent it taking care of his mommy who was going to give him a baby sibling.

"I finally went around Karakura." I said when my turn came up. When everyone asked me which places were my favorite, and did I really spend all my time with my brother, and what was it like, I answered accordingly. We had then asked our teachers about their holidays and it was fun, just like the rest of the days there. I became close to Ichigo and the twins - they were very forceful in their request to be my friends, and I actually did like them - over time, but I still had the other kids that I talked to.

When it was their fourth birthday, Ichigo and I were invited over to their home to a small party along with some of our classmates. It was fun playing with them and eating cake - chocolate really is my favorite thing in the world -, it was fun acting like a normal three year old. Something I had no intention of departing from for a long time, is the chance to act like a kid.

In my old life, I had wanted so badly to grow up and get to do the things adults did. Although I only got a little chance to taste the supposed 'freedom' a near twenty year old gets, I found myself regretting not enjoying these years I now have once more.

Let's just ignore the fact that I had some 'knowledge' for the future I needed to be responsible for, and look at the glaring fact that I had a chance to be a kid again. In a way, this was a blessing and a curse.

There were times when I had mistakenly thought of this world as my old one, and would often get a glaring reminder that _it isn't anything like it_.

One such reminder would be when I had caught Ichigo staring out the window at school one day. It wasn't like he was dazed or anything, but looked to be staring at something in particular. Upon asking him what he was looking at, he had pointed at the tree and proclaimed that a woman was sitting in it. Of course no one was there, but he had been sure there was.

It wasn't until later that I realized what exactly Ichigo had seen and my stomach had rolled in discomfort and I had felt uneasy.

Ichigo had seen a ghost, and from what I remembered, he had always been able to.

I had made him promise not to tell anyone except his parents about it, which had made him frowned. He had wondered why which I had stupidly stated that everyone would think he was crazy and wouldn't want to be around him. That of course had upset him and Ichigo didn't speak to me for the rest of the day.

Apologizing the next day, I was forgiven and we had fallen back into her friendship like nothing happened. Supposedly, he had told his father but he didn't go into what happened later.

Another reminder had been one that I didn't realize until much later what it was. Or more precisely, who it was.

"Hello, little one. Are you lost?" A very pregnant Masaki asks the young girl who sits at the curb in front of her home.

Ichigo and I had asked to have a sleepover at his home, and although my brother was a little reluctant at first to leave me he had finally agreed when I had basically badgered him for two days straight.

 _"Promise not to cause any trouble?" he holds out his pink finger, which I grasp with my smaller one in a hurry._

 _"Promise!"_

After my brother and Isshin had dropped me off along with Ichigo after school on Friday, Masaki had asked if we had wanted to follow her to the convenience store just a few blocks away. Ichigo of course jumped up at the thought of helping his mother, and I wanted to see more of Ichigo's neighborhood as well. She had even bought us ice pops for our trouble.

On our way back, we had found the young girl sitting just on the pavement in front of the Kurosaki clinic. Upon hearing Masaki's voice, the girl had looked up and her dark eyes first met with mine from my place beside the pregnant mother before they looked up at Masaki. Ichigo had long ago hidden himself behind me, hand still in mine.

He was bit of a shy guy that didn't like to be the center of everyone's attention, and would often use me as a shield when dealing with persons we did not know of. It was something I often teased him about that usually got us into little mock fights.

"Y-yes." Her voice, although small was firm and the girl clutched the blue ball in her hands tighter.

"It's alright. Would you let me help you?" Her nod as an affirmative was all the answer Masaki got but the woman smiled and held out her hand. Masaki had somehow coaxed the young child to come in with us where we learned her story.

It seemed that she was playing and lost her ball on the street and had ventured out to look for it, not telling her mom. Masaki had been patient in collecting little details like her name - Tatsuki Arisawa -, her parent's name - Hiashi and Tsubaki - and if she knew what her house looked like.

Luckily, the young woman didn't need much seeing as she knew where the young girl lived and that it wasn't far from here. Soon, we were waving goodbye to the spiky haired girl who waves right back as her mother took her inside after giving Masaki her thanks.

Much of our sleepover had been uneventful afterwards, and I never saw Tatsuki afterwards although Ichigo said he sees her from time to time. It really hit me that she was actually someone important until much later, with me slapping a hand to face in exasperation for my lapse.

February, March and April passed without much trouble with my brother and myself receiving letters from our aunt, and Sora receiving a promotion from work which we celebrated with a late night movie and junk food.

On his birthday in late April, we baked a cake together and I tried my hand at a home-made card. Although my writing was almost too terrible to even look at, my brother had proclaimed he would be keeping it for all eternity.

There was actually another reminder that came late into May, that had me once again realizing just what was to take place in years to come. The birth of Ichigo's sisters.

"Congratulations, Ichigo." I gave him a smile that he returns with a brighter one.

"Thanks, Ori-tan!" He was more than excited to tell me of how small and pretty they were, how his dad wouldn't stop crying and how his mother had said he would be the best big brother ever.

It really was endearing just how happy he was over it and how much he wanted to challenge Sora to see who was the greatest older brother.

Looking at him now as we begin our second year in Kindergarten, I find myself wavering in my decision of not trying to help him out - of not getting involved. This is the boy who has been with me for a year now - that I have grown attached to - and I just couldn't leave him to the fate that was set out for him.

The question is, how do I even go about helping?

* * *

Ichigo begins attending karate classes at a dojo near his home. Supposedly Tatsuki also trained there, which wasn't so surprising for me - she was a fighter in the series, right? He had declared on his birthday that he would be a protector for his sisters and so he needed to become strong. He had even invited me to join, which I told him I would think about.

"I think it's a lovely idea." Sora says when I told him of Ichigo's invitation. "I actually used to do a little self defense when I was little."

"Really?" This is actually news to me and I jump at the chance to know more of a younger Sora. "How old were you?"

"Mm, about ten. I only lasted for two years though." He laughs, scratching the back of his head. "I had to start a part time job during middle school so I had to quit."

I don't dare ask why he needed to do such a thing or why he even had to learn self defense. The forbidden memories I have of our time with our parents is reason enough to believe they are the answer. It still surprised me they are actually people alive who treated their children in such a way. I still can't believe Sora had to go through all of that, and then he came out of it as the kind and strong person he is now.

I surprise him by wrapping my arms around his feet - my head nuzzling into his knees - and he lets out a startled gasp before he chuckles. "Everything okay, Hime-chan?"

"I'll get strong for me and you." My words are a bit muffled by my mouth being blocked by his pants, but I know he hears me. "I'll join the dojo and get strong. No more bad parents."

His hands rest on my head before I find myself being lifted up to meet his eyes. Being held mid-air, I let my hands find his face which I caress and he lets out a sigh closing his eyes.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore, Hime-chan. I won't let them hurt you anymore." My eyes burn, and I close them as he brings me close swallowing me up in his large sweater. I find myself to be rather close to Sora - something I don't remember being with any of my past self's siblings. No doubt we were siblings, yes but I was not nearly as touchy-feely with them as I am with Sora.

 _Maybe it has something to do with me having knowledge of him dying._

It could be that or the fact that in this life I didn't have the luxury of being with loving parents and more than one sibling.

Thinking of my past life is of course always there with me - of my life as Josephine and the what ifs along with how were things there - and I know for a fact that it will always be. I don't think I'll ever get over it fully; me dying and being here with Sora - being a different person. Hopefully in the future I could find closure or something close to it.

Back to things - Sora did get around to registering me to the dojo and to say Ichigo was ecstatic would be an understatement.

"So you're really coming with me today?" I refrain from laughing at the look of clear excitement on the four year old and instead stick a carrot piece into my mouth.

"I am. Sora-nii is gonna carry me today." His smile is infectious and I find myself also smiling even with the carton of milk to my mouth.

"I wish we could go." Haruka pouts while Haruna nods with a sigh. The four of us currently sit beside each other at the long table for lunch. Our other classmates are as loud as ever and I'm a but surprised that the the twins don't join in on the eating contest between Jun Hajime and Hotaru Kosuke. News of Ichigo's starting of Karate had made the two curious enough to forgo their usual competitiveness with the two other mischief doers.

"Maybe when you get older?" Ichigo tries to comfort the two girls which works a bit and soon our conversation turns to the impending summer vacation and our plans.

When the day at school comes to an end, I'm surprised to find my brother to be early as he stands having a conversation with Ichigo's dad. I don't hesitate in running and wrapping my arms around his legs which puts their talk to pause at my interruption.

"You're early." I state, looking up and meeting his gaze.

"I didn't want to make you late for your first day." Is his answer, a small smile hints at the corner of his lips. Releasing him from my hold, I turn to Isshin who has been watching us with a soft look.

"I hear you're joining Ichigo at the dojo, Orihime-chan." I nod my head and he chuckles. Ichigo appears, tugging on his school bag.

Ichigo and myself walk in front of the two males, with the orange haired boy excitedly telling me of everything he knew of the dojo from his week there.

"We only do katas now, but soon we'll be able to do fights." His excitement over learning to fight is a bit confusing as I know the young boy to be quite a softie. He wasn't anything like our male classmates Jun or Tanaka who didn't cry as much when they got hurt. Him being a child, this was okay but his attitude toward wanting to fight someone...

Maybe it was just me. I've never fought once in my life, and as Josephine had no intentions to. But as Orihime I didn't quite have a choice as I needed to be strong for what was to come in the future.

Furin Hall is a bit away from our home, but not too far from where Ichigo lives. The building although old, looked to be in good shape with glass windows up front and a sign hanging up displaying the name of the dojo.

"I'll be sure to come pick you up on time, alright?" Sora says, kneeling in front of me. Nodding my head, I let him place a kiss to my forehead and soon he along with Isshin are gone.

"Hello again, Orihime-san." The instructor, Kaname Kotaru, is a man of average height and features. His build shows of his profession with his muscular frame, but the soft smile shows he is not as scary as his image states. "I hope you're ready?"

"I am." Changed into the white uniform, I follow the instructor into the hall where I spot Ichigo already changed in line with a few other children that look around our age. I also spot Tatsuki a row behind Ichigo, looking right to the boy with a frown on her face.

Kaname's teachings are easy to follow, and even though I was separated from Ichigo being two rows behind him, I didn't feel out of place. Kaname's voice is strong and firm, carrying out across the room effectively as he orders our next position.

In a way, it is exciting learning something like this.

 _Maybe in the future I'll be able to pull off cool moves like Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee._

"Orihime, pay attention." Startled out of my thoughts, my face turns bright red meeting the dark eyes of Kaname.

"Right!"

 _But now I need to pay attention._

* * *

 **A bit short, but I'm a bit wary of adding more to this chapter.**

 **Thank you to all the reviews, favorites and follows. (Don't even get me started on the reads!)**

 **Please do review and tell me what you think (I love hearing from you all) and I'll be sure to respond ^_^ Tumblr page at the moment won't be accepting any asks or submissions due to my busy schedule right now but it'll be open again by August.**

 **For now I hope the one shots and previews and so on are enough to satisfy you guys for now.**

 **Be on the look out for one shots of OC!Orihime!**

 **Until next time~!**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry to say that this isn't an update and it's just me with an important note.**

 **For all those who don't follow my Tumblr, I have to regretfully inform you that I won't be able to update for a while. Due to unseen circumstances, my laptop and my brother being the reasons really, my schedule has been messed up. I cannot give a specific date, but I hope it's not for too long.**

 **I'll try my best to resume as soon as I can and I hope the little one-shots I post on Tumblr are enough to suffice you guys until then (retardsareadorable for those who do not know). Any questions can be sent via PM or leave a comment in the review section and I'll be sure to get to you.**

 **I truly am sorry for any convenience caused and I'll be sure to make it up to you all as soon as I can!**


End file.
